An Interesting Summer
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: When Ron goes to Hermione's for the summer to snog Harry is left at the Dursley's and Ginny at the Burrow. See what happens when Harry goes to stay at the Burrow for the summer... Is that romance in the air?... HPGW with RWHG on the side.COMPLETE! Work
1. Realizations

Please excuse any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. Please realize I wrote this at 3am and I'm perfectly aware that it is not close to perfect. I am however open to any and all constructive criticism and/or ideas of where you want this story to go. Thanx,

lain

What an interesting Summer!

"Boy, get your ass up and cook breakfast. Dudley wants 4 eggs today instead of 2" Uncle Vernon yelled through the door of the-boy-who-lived's room. Harry Potter rolled out of bed and let out a groan.

"Why do my relatives have to be pure evil? I swear they are spawns of Satan"

"BOY ARE YOU UP YET?!" his Aunt shrieked up the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming" he mumbled half-heartedly. He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled over an assortment of books, quills, and cloths to his desk chair where he pulled on some jeans over his boxers. He then opened his wardrobe and pulled out a red tee-shirt. When he finally made it to the kitchen his Uncle was fuming.

"Boy where have you been?!" his uncle questioned going purple in the face. "You've only been home from that freak school for three days and you're already a pain in the ass!"

"Well, I'm not here by choice!" Harry replied starting to get angry. He decided to write to the Weasleys as soon as he got back up stairs to ask when he was getting out of this hell hole. After preparing 8 eggs, 6 slices of toast, 3 cups of juice, and a 1/2lb. of bacon Dudley was full so Harry was sent up stairs for the remainder of the day like always. When he got back to his room a small twitting owl collided with this head.

"Chill Pig!!" he exclaimed as he removed the scroll from the owl's tiny leg. He immediately recognized the neat hand writing as Hermione's. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

I hope the Dursley's are treating you alright. (I know that is a distinct possibility.) Well anyway I wanted to let you know that Ron is staying the summer at my house. He should be arriving any time now. You are also invited if you would like to come. I can't believe he's my boyfriend. Honestly Ron Weasley but I do love him. I'm sorry it Ron and My relationship has made you feel awkward. We really didn't mean for that to happen. I swear that if you come we will keep the snogging to a minimum. Harry snorted at this comment because since his two best friends had realized their undying love for each other they had hardly come up for air. He was perfectly fine with their relationship; actually they had finally stopped telling him how much they loved each other and started telling each other. Now back to the letter. Well actually I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. ï 


	2. The Arrival and Interesting Reactions

Hey again guys and gals! Thanx sooooo much for reviewing!!!! It really motivated me to get on it and write some more. I just wanted to give some background on the story:

This is the summer after 5th year but Sirius didn't die (I just can't bring my self to do that. Plus I don't want to write about a moping Harry.) Harry hasn't vanquished Voldemort and I'm not going to include a lot of info on Death eaters or Voldemort. I also don't plan on writing the final battle but who knows I might be up to it after all!

Thanx,

Lain

The Arrival and Interesting Reactions

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.... And Harry's alarm clock continued in this fashion until he rolled out of bed and hit the button.

"God it's eight already!?" he said "Only four hours till I see Ginny!"

And with that motivation; he jumped out of bed and started packing. By 11:00am Harry had successfully retrieved all his belongings and packed them safely in his trunk, found some reasonable clothes to wear, and dragged his trunk downstairs.

He still had an hour so he decided to drop a quick not to Sirius to let him know he was going to the Burrow. The letter was as follows:

Hey Sirius,

I just wanted to let you know my plans for the summer. I'm going to the burrow with Ginny, (don't you dare laugh!) while Ron and Hermione snog at her house.

'Up until yesterday Sirius was the only person that Harry had confided in with his feelings about Ginny.'

But anyway I hope to visit you soon. I'll talk to you later,

Love,

Harry

He rolled up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to Sirius, girl" he said. With a small hoot to show she understood, she flew out the window. Now there was nothing left for Harry to do but sit and watch the minuets tick by...

Meanwhile at Hermione's......

"I can't believe that git! If he so much as lays a finger on my sister I swear he will be the boy-who-lived no more!" Ron shouted displaying the famous Weasley temper as he read Harry's letter.

"RON!!! You will do no such thing!" Hermione yelled back. "I did this on purpose!"

"What!!??" Ron exclaimed

"I invited you to my house this summer so Ginny would invite Harry over."

"Why? How did you know Ginny would invite Harry over? And how did you know Harry would turn our invitation down?" Ron asked with a very bemused expression on his face.

"Well, I wasn't sure but I knew Harry liked Ginny and Ginny liked Har..." "WHAT!" Ron interrupted.

"Yes, Ronald, you baby sister has a crush. Now if you don't sit down right now and stop shouting I won't snog with you for a week!" and she was dead serious.

"Now back to your questions Ron. I wasn't sure if Harry would turn us down so I purposely mentioned a lot of snogging in my letter to him. And as for Ginny I knew If she had the chance she would jump at spending the summer with Harry!" she explained calmly. "Now you aren't going to hurt Harry or tell your brothers!"

"But... he... she ... He might try something!" she replied looking very shocked still.

"You and I both know Harry better than to think he might sleep with her." Hermione stated blankly. "And you and I both know what Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie would do to him. I think he would rather face down Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name.

"Oh honestly Ron!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well I guess Harry's better than that Michael what's his face, he looked very shady..."

"Ron you and I both know that both you and your brothers have scared off all of her boyfriends."

"So she's too young to date!"

"Oh my GOD Ron she's only a year younger than you!!!"

"Fine I guess I don't really have a choice now but agree."

"Thank you Ron and guess what?"

"What?"

"That earned you a thank you snog..."

And with that Hermione sat down next to Ron and started kissing him. The only thought in Ron's head was "I should agree with her more often..."

Meanwhile at the Burrow...

"Mum" Ginny shrieked down the stairs. "Where is my red jumper?!!"

"In the wash, Dear." Her mum replied.

"But Harry's coming today. I need it." She mumbled to herself.

Ginny Weasley, the youngest child and only girl, had been in love with Harry Potter from the first time she had seen him on the platform when she was ten. She had claimed that she didn't like him anymore; but truth be told she was still head-over-heels, irreversibly, incredibly, in love with him. She loved all of him but most of all his eyes. They were gorgeous. Like emeralds. She could just get lost in them. Ginny mentally shook herself.

"I can't gush not I have to get ready to leave." She thought to herself. She wanted to stop Harry in his tracks. An hour or so later she and her father were in his new Honda civic on their way to Harry's house.

Back to The Dursleys

Harry had been waiting in the sitting room for 30 minuets just staring at the door. Finally at 12:15 the bell rang

"Breath Harry, Breath" he told himself. As he opened the door. His breath caught in his chest and his heart leapt into his throat. She was standing there in his door way then suddenly her arms were around his neck as she pulled him into a huge hug. Even in the few days since he'd seen her she had grown up even more. She was wearing a white halter sundress with yellow daisies around the hem.

I...Um... like your dress Ginny." He finally got out after stumbling over his words.

"Thanks Harry!" she replied brightly "daisies are my favorite flower!"

Harry smiled at her... "You look really good Ginny." Harry remarked casually

"OMG did Harry just compliment me???!!!" She thought as she beamed at Harry.

He had been staring at her for the last few minuets.

"Um... Harry are you alright?" she asked him sounding concerned.

"Uh... what? Oh yeah I'm fine" he said jerking his head.

"Well we better be going." She said

"Yeah right..."

"Dad can you come get Harry's trunk?" she yelled in the direction of the driveway.

Mr. Weasley came up to the door and greeted Harry. He then grabbed Harry's trunk and took it to the car.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand surprising Harry and herself. And Harry gripped it, which surprised her even more. She dragged him towards the car. They clamored into Mr. Weasley's car and buckled themselves in.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked. "How long does it take to get to the burrow?"

"Oh a while Harry. You might as well get comfortable."

Mr. Weasley turned on some old jazz music and Harry felt his eyelids droop.

The sunshine felt pleasant on his face. The car had stopped and the music had turned off. He tried to sit up but discovered that there was a red head resting on his chest.

Ginny felt something move and her eyes fluttered open. Her first vision was of a blue tee-shirt. She jumped back.

"Oh my gosh Harry!! I'm sooo sorry I was just tired and I guess I fell asleep on you." She continued in this fashion until Harry finally got a word in.

"Ginny, GINNY!" Harry shouted to get her attention. "It's fine really I needed a blanket anyway."

She smiled shyly.

"God I love that smile" the thought out loud and then realized what he had done and turned very red. Ginny heard him.

"Thanks Harry..." she said as she blushed.

"Well I guess we better go inside."

"Yeah" she said vaguely

As they entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and ran over to him grabbing him into a bone breaking hug.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you!"

"Uhh... mum" Ginny said "you might want to let go of Harry now he's turning blue."

And with that Mrs. Weasley turned and went back to the kitchen.

"Dinner is in 25 minuets you two, so don't wander far." She called.

"So Harry do you wanna go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

Harry's face lit up.

"Sure, sounds great Gin." He replied

Thank again,

Lain

Please review!!!! Expect the next one some time tonight or tomorrow!


	3. The Walk and confrontations with Fred an...

Thanx again for all the reviews. I'm really happy everyone has reacted so well to this story! Anyway I wanted to ask anyone who notices mistakes having to do with Harry Potter characters to tell me so I can correct it. Thanx again and keep the reviews coming!

The Walk and confrontations with Fred and George

So where did we leave off... Dodges flying objects from readers Ok Ok I remember.....

It was a gorgeous day outside. It was sunny, near 75Ë, and there was a slight breeze. Everything was so green and lush, Ginny loved it. She had always loved being outside and she told Harry so. They walked and talked for what seemed like forever. They talked about everything; Harry was amazed at how different she was from Ron.

"You know Ginny..." He remarked choosing his words carefully. "You're a lot different from Ron."

"How so?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Well, I mean Ron is always thinking about food or Hermione and Hermione is always thinking about school work or Ron; so I guess those are our usual topics. But with you... It's just different we talk about everything. You're a really great friend."

Her heart sank. That was the one word she hated Harry to call her, Just a friend! Truth be told, she didn't want to be 'Just friends'. She wanted to taste his lips, to feel his arm around her waist, to smell his scent, to be his girl. She wanted everything that she couldn't have. It had always been that was with six older brothers. She had been silent for some time now and Harry noticed.

"Gin are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Wha.. Oh yeah I'm fine Harry, Just thinking."

"A knut for your thoughts?"

"Uh just thinking about what a beautiful day it is." She lied through her teeth and Harry knew it but chose to ignore it. They walked in silence for sometime. It was a different kind of silence too. It wasn't awkward but comfortable. It was as if they were just enjoying each other's company.

"Should I hold her hand?" Harry asked himself.

"Yes" the first voice said. He reasoned this was his heart.

"No WAY, what if she starts crying or runs away?" this was the second voice and he reasoned it was his head.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and before he could make up his mind they were back in the kitchen. What Harry didn't know was that Ginny had been contemplating the very same thing.

"Hello"

"There"

"Harry" said Fred and George finishing each other's sentences.

"Hey mates! How's the shop doing?" Harry asked brightly.

"Business is booming!" said Fred with a grin.

"Yes, we're wreaking havoc on triple the amount of people as Hogwarts!" Said George with a grin also.

"So mum tells us that you're staying here for the summer." Remarked Fred.

"Yeah I am. Hermione and Ron invited me to stay at her house but I can't take any more of their snogging and it's nice to have someone new to talk to" Harry replied glancing at Ginny. Most unfortunately both Fred and George saw this and then looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny. This made both Harry and Ginny turn as read as tomatoes.

"Dinner!!" Mrs. Weasley called.

The four proceeded to the kitchen to eat a wonderfully prepare meal. The conversation was light and the company was good. Harry was happy, well at least until Fred and George asked to have a privet word outside...alone... Harry got up and followed the twins outside.

"Now Harry" George started.

"We think there is something," Fred continued.

"Of significant importance..."

"That you need to tell us..."

Um..." Harry started "I don't know what you mean." Harry lied. He knew exactly what they were getting at.

"Well.." George said.

"We think you do." Fred finished "What's the nature of your relationship with our BABY sister?"

"I Uh... we're just friends" he finally managed to spit out still making sure he watched their wands.

"Let us rephrase." Said George. "What would be your preferred relationship with her?"

Harry was left gaping and bright read.

"Thought so." Said Fred.

"Yep you could tell a mile away."

"I uh what I mean to say is what are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"Harry Goodness! You're bloody obvious." Said George exasperatedly.

"Like the way you keep glancing at her..."

"How you stare at her when you think no one is looking..."

"How you really wanted to hold her hand when you were on your little stroll."

"Hey how did you know that?!" Harry asked. "Didn't say that out loud!"

"We didn't!" They replied in unison. "But we do now!"

Harry groaned. "God guys please don't tell her." He asked half begging.

"Don't worry" said George.

"We won't" said Fred.

"We don't want our baby sister snogging anyone even if its just you Harry."

"So steer clear of Ginny Harry or you'll have us plus Bill and Charlie to deal with."

"And you would have Ron to deal with too but Hermione has him wrapped around he finger just where she wants him." Finished George with a sneer worthy of Snape.

"Don't worry mates." Said Harry dully. "She doesn't feel the same. I missed my chance."

And after that comment Fred and George looked at each other then at Harry.

"Come to think about it..." George said smoothly.

"Maybe you and Ginny wouldn't be so bad..." Fred finished.

They glanced at each other and unbenounced to Harry decided to fix up Ginny and Harry! They then said goodnight to Harry and the rest of their family and left for the night. Harry was very confused as he laid down on Ron's bed. As he watched the moving posters he thought about the rest of the summer ahead of him... Then out of no where there was a small knock at the door....

To find out who it is review!!!!!!!!!! Thanx bunches

Xoxoxoxox,

Lain


	4. Late Night conversations and Early morni...

Hey everyone!!! Sorry this chapter took a while to post but my Internet has been down! WOW I'm amazed at how many people like my story. I also really appreciate all the reviews. It really motivates me to write more!!!! I can't believe I have written four chapters!! Well just to tell you it might be a while until I can post again because I have to finish summer reading for honors English. Damn... well thanx again for reading and reviewing.

Late Night Conversations and early morning surprises

So where were we.... **hides in bathroom from enraged readers **Ah yes I remember... a mysterious knock...

Harry sat up so fast he cricked his neck.

"Yeah who's there?" he asked groggily.

"It's me." Ginny replied. "Are you decent?"

"Uh yeah come in." said Harry pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt.

"Hey..."

"Just wondering Gin.." Harry asked looking at his clock. "What are you doing up here at two in the morning?"

"I uh.. Okay I'm scared of the storm."

Harry had been so deep in thought he hadn't even realized it was storming.

"I see..." Harry replied patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Ginny sat down and looked at Harry... "Is there anything you want to talk about..." she asked sounding concerned.

Harry hadn't told anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, about what the prophecy said. Hell he hadn't even told them there was a prophecy. But somehow he wanted to tell Ginny. He wanted to tell her his worries about Voldemort, how he must become a murder to survive, how he was so scared he didn't know what to do. So Harry did.

He started slow just talking about Voldemort in general but then he got to the prophecy...

"Gin?" he asked. "Did I ever tell you why we went to the department of mysteries?"

"Well to save Sirius right?"

"Well I thought that was the reason... but really Voldemort tricked me into going so I could get him the prophecy about us..." he trailed off.

"Harry do you mind if I ask what it said...?"She asked, "I understand of course if you can't repeat it."

"No Ginny I need to tell someone..."

'You mean you haven't even told Ron and Hermione?"

"No... I haven't."

"Wow Harry are you sure you want to tell me?"

"Yeah... the prophecy says basically that in the end it's going to be either me or him. I either have to die or I have to murder him..." he said with much difficultly.

He looked at Ginny and she was crying.

"Oh my god Gin... I didn't mean to make you cry." He told her.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. She then got up walked around the bed over to Harry's side. In one quick motion she pulled him in to a hug worthy or Mrs. Weasley. And for some time they just stood there... Ginny with silent tears streaming down her face making a wet patch on Harry's shirt. Finally they pulled away.

"Harry I got your shirt all wet..." Ginny said with a small laugh.

"It's fine..." Harry replied.

They stood there just looking at each other.

"Just kiss him anything just don't stand here..." Ginny thought.

"Come on Harry do something. Kiss her..." before either of them could decide what to do a huge rumble of thunder shook the room. Ginny jumped and ran over to Harry and hugged him. Then she realized what she had done.

"I uh I'm sorry Harry..."

"No it's fine I know you're scared."

"Do you mind if I stay here until the storm is over?"

"That's fine" Harry replied laying down on the bed.

"Thanks Harry" she said with a smile.

"God I love that smile" Harry thought to himself as Ginny laid down next to him. With the next loud clap of thunder Ginny scooted closer and Harry put a comforting arm around her. He wished he could stay like this forever. And with that he drifted off to sleep.

"HANKY PANKY, PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" screamed Fred.

"HARRY AND GINNY IN A COMPROMISING POSITION!" screamed George.

"MUM MUM MUM!!!!!" They called together.

Harry was slowly coming to now... There was a red head resting on his chest for the second day in a row.

"Fred George?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question,..." said George.

"Wha.. Oh.. Oh my god... did you think... no way."

"Harry Ginny explain yourselves right now!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"You see,..." said Harry.

"What Harry is trying to say is that I was scared of the storm so I came up here to talk to Harry." Ginny said calmly.

"More like snog Harry" said Fred.

"Fred you know that I would never do something like that. Plus Harry and I are just friends." Ginny replied turning that famous Weasley red... especially her ears...

"Now if you don't mind" Ginny started. "I'm going to talk a shower."

And with that she pushed through her brothers and headed towards the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley followed after her.

"So Harry..." started Fred

"Yesterday evening Fred and I find out you like our BABY sister..." added George.

"And then this morning when we stopped by on our day off to see if you wanted to play some quidditch..."

"We find her, our BABY sister, in your bed..." finished George.

"Now tell me that isn't suspicious at all..." asked Fred.

"I uh well I guess... I suppose it is..." answered Harry going so red Fred and George thought he might actually melt soon.

"No worries Harry!" said Fred brightly.

And with that they turned started for the door.

"Uh Harry?" George started "If you wanna the offer for a game of Quidditch is still open."

"Cool... I'll go shower and meet you guys in the back garden in say half a hour?"

"Sure" they replied and left.

The twins crept down the stairs so they were out side the bathroom.

"Alohamora" whispered George. They knew Ginny was still in there. She took forever in the shower. Now all they had to do was wait in the shadows for an unsuspecting Harry...

What Mrs. Weasley and Ginny talked about during the interrogation

"So Ginny you fancy Harry again I see." Her mum stated matter of factly.

Ginny turned scarlet and replied, "No what would have given you that idea."

"Your ears."

"What?!"

"Yep, they turned as red as I have ever seen them when you told Fred and George you would never snog Harry." She told a gaping Ginny. "You, Ron, and your father never could tell lies."

And with that she handed Ginny a towel and headed to the kitchen.

Back to Harry...

Harry turned the doorknob and pulled open the door. There was Ginny, in a fluffy white towel, listening to a Walkman with one foot on the sink shaving her legs. Harry gapped. Then Ginny looked up...

Hahahahahaha to find out what happens send reviews....... It motivates me to write faster...

Thanx bunches,

XoXoXoXoXo

lain


	5. Showers, quidditch and swimming

Hey everybody!! OMG thank you guy's sooo much! I am sooooo happy you all liked my story. The reviews were great! Ok on to the story...

Where were we.... **backs away from a anxious reader with a knife** Ah yes... I remember... Does Harry Ginny in a bathroom ring a bell??

Showers, quidditch and swimming

Their she was. Looking gorgeous as always. Ginny was humming along to a song Harry recognized as Crocodile Rock. As Ginny looked up she say Harry standing in the doorway with his mouth open. Ginny toppled over backwards.

"Harry what are you doing?!" she yelled.

"I...Uh...going...shower..." Harry had apparently lost all ability to form sentences upon seeing Ginny in a towel.

"Get Out!!!!" she yelled.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled as he turned to leave.

Harry walked back to his room in a semi vegetative state. Harry was numb with shock.

"Stupid, Harry, Stupid!" he thought. "Why did I just stand there like a mindless git? I need to go apologize..."

The out of no where; Fred and George popped up.

"So Harry..." George started.

"Had a nice little rendezvous with Ginny in the bathroom did ya?!" finished Fred.

"I uh what?" Harry said.

"You Ginny in a towel in a bathroom?" George said.

"Ring a bell?" Fred asked.

Harry turned to run but the twins caught him by the arms.

"Harry maybe we should set some ground rules." Said George.

"Rule one..."proclaimed George. "When you're in the company of Ginny you both must be completely clothed."

"Rule two..." added Fred. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Rule three: you must stay out of her private quarters between 10pm and 8am.

"Rule four: Under no circumstances can you snog our sister."

And they continued in this fashion for quite some time. Finally about tem minuets later George finally told Harry that it was time for quidditch.

A hour and a half later; three very hot, tired, and sweaty boys marched into the kitchen.

"Harry dear, would you like some lunch?" a smiling Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure just let me talk my firebolt upstairs." He replied.

Harry turned and started up the stairs. About halfway up Ginny opened her door and ran smack into Harry.

"Ouch" Ginny said opening her eyes. When she realized who she had run into her eyes went as wide a galleons and she turned as red as a tomato. She turned to leave but Harry caught her wrist.

"Ginny I..." he started.

"No Harry. It's fine. I should have locked the door. Funny really I could have sworn I did." She answered.

"No Gin, It was my fault I should have knocked."

"Well no hard feelings then." She asked.

"Nope."

"Well I'm just going to put my firebolt upstairs..."

"Oh right..." and with that awkward encounter out of the way; Ginny went downstairs while Harry went up.

Five minuets later Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, had been served a mountain of food by Mrs. Weasley. After they had eaten the majority of the food... Fred and George got up and went upstairs.  
"Mum..." Ginny asked. "Could you transfigure Harry and I a swimming pool in the back garden."

"Sure Gin, why don't you and Harry go upstairs and get your suits on and meet me in the garden..." she replied as she was clearing away the lunch mess.

Harry and Ginny excused themselves from the table and went upstairs.

15 minuets later Harry and Ginny were in the back garden with their swimming clothes under their regular clothes. Both too shy to undress they just stood there glancing at the pool and each other.

"So..." Ginny said looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Yeah..." Harry added.

"Well..."

"That's a deep subject..." Ginny laughed breaking the embarrassed silence.

Harry pulled off his shirt and Ginny gaped.

"Thank God for quidditch" she thought as she took in Harry's muscular stomach and arms. He ran over to the pool and dove in.

"Aren't you coming in?" Harry questioned.

Ginny groaned inwardly and started to undress. Harry's eye nearly fell out of his head as he took in her small waist, toned arms and well everything a guy likes to look at...

"My god" he thought

Ginny had never really worn revealing clothing due to the fact she had six older brothers; but in her small teal bikini that left little to the imagination. Ginny rolled her eyes and jumped into the water.

"Harry Potter!!!" she yelled. "You didn't tell me the water was freezing!"

"Musta slipped my mind" replied Harry with a sly grin.

Ginny swam over to him and splashed him right in the face.

"I'm gonna get you for that!!" Harry called.

"Harry Potter!" came a third voice just as Harry was about to grab Ginny. It was Fred and George.

"You are in direct violation of rules one and two!" shouted George.

"Shove it!" replied Harry as he proceeded to tackle Ginny. Ginny shrieked and this launched a huge water war. Two hours later a very tired sunburned Ginny called truths.

"Harry" she gasped trying to get her breath. "Stop! I'm losing to badly!"

"Fine Fine..." replied Harry grudgingly.

"Do ya wanna go inside and get something to eat?"

"Sure meet you in the kitchen in 15!"

Fifteen minuets later Harry came down the stairs and plopped down on the couch.

"Maybe just a lil cat nap while I wait for Gin..." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Fred and George came out of Harry's room just as Ginny came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Gin..." Fred started.

"Harry's still changing why don't you go wait for him on the couch..." added George with a evil grin.

"We'll go get him." Finished Fred with a equally evil smirk.

"Okay..." replied Ginny.

Ginny turned and went down the stairs to the living room and without looking she flopped down on the couch... except it wasn't the usual soft old couch; it was lumpy. This was when she realized what she was laying on...

"Oh my Gosh Harry..." she yelped as she jumped off the couch. "I didn't know you were there."

Then she realized Harry was smiling.

"It's fine Gin." Harry started. "I needed woken up anyway. If only I could always be woke up my pretty girls falling on me." He finished with a wink.

"OH MY GOD DID HE JUST SAY I WAS PRETTY!!" Ginny thought.

And before she could gather her thoughts Harry grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" she yelled. "Stop Harry..."

"Say Uncle..."

"Fine UNCLE!"

"Ok fine spoilsport." He said climbing off her.

"Harry James POTTER!" Fred called.

"I Believe you're in violation of rule two." Added George.

"Fine." Replied Harry. "But what are you going to do?"

"We have varying forms of punishment..."said Fred with a very wicked look.

"Oh Gin..." started George. "Mum wanted us to tell you that Bill and Charlie are coming home for the weekend." At this news, Harry paled. Fred and George knew he liked Ginny... and he was certain that they wouldn't withhold that bit of information from their brothers.

"Great..." he thought. "Two more Weasley brothers to deal with!" he would be lucky if he lived...

Thanx again everyone! I've gotten such great reviews! I really appreciate it! It makes it so much more fun to write. Please review! Thanx,

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	6. If you ever…

Sorry this one took so long to post but my internet was acting up and I was really, really busy! WOW!! I can't believe I'm on chapter six already... goodness! And to think, I should be reading my honors English books Grins Well thanx again for that great reviews! I'll say it again... It makes it so much more fun to write. I was also wondering what chapter was your fave. Just add it in the review. Thanx again,

Lain

A special thanx to Lyny Angell for spotting my typo (funny my bff saw it two) and to answer DallasTexas's questions I plan to write as many chapters as I need to, to get where I want to go. And as for more bout Ron and Hermione; I might do a companion story about R/H but I have to think about it with school starting and all...

To Lek Nufrac: Well Ginny is a school girl and well at the time she was giddy sorry...

Thanx to Luna Lovegood2, brokentoy19, DallasTexas, njm1390, Tom-and-Rupert-Lover, StarWars-Freak, REALbluelightsaber, Ella Potter, Lyny Angell, Cycla, pixieballerina, Yamikeckley, jessiak, lizziee, future writer of america, kwndnl, for the reviews you guys are the best!

If you ever...

Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Rebecca (Bill and Fleur's daughter) were set to arrive around six that night. Harry was scared out of his wits.

"Their going to pummel me" he thought as the minuets ticked nearer. Harry continued to grow paler. Finally at quarter after six, an ash covered Charlie fell out of the fire place.

"Charlie dear" Mrs. Weasley cooed. "You really should visit more often!"

and before he could respond he was pulled into one of her famous hugs.

"Ouch mum!" he exclaimed. "I think I cracked some ribs!"

"Oh sorry dear. Now I must get back to the kitchen." She turned and bustled off toward the kitchen.

"Charlie!" Fred called giving him a hug.

"Bout time you dragged your lazy arse down here to visit!" said George hugging him also.

"Charlie!!!" Ginny yelled running into the room and giving him a huge hug. "It's great to see you!"

"You've certainly grown up Ginny." He told her suspiciously. "We're going to have to beat the boys off with a stick!" Harry paled even more at these words.

"Good to see you Charlie!" Harry stuck in.

"You too Harry!" said Charlie pulling him into a hug.

Before anyone could say anything else Bill followed by Fleur with a baby stumbled out of the fire place.

"Bill!!" shouted Ginny throwing herself at him. "Mum's right; you guys need to visit more."

"Fleur it's good to see you too!" added Ginny

"Ginny?!" questioned Bill jokingly. "I had no idea that gorgeous young woman was my sister." Harry thought he had a point. Ginny turned very red at this but replied,

"Well Bill what did you think I was going to turn out as? A hot young man?"

It was Bill's turn to go red now.

After many more greetings; Rebecca was handed off to Ginny, Bill and Fleur went on a "walk", Charlie and the twins popped over to the shop to show it to Charlie before dinner, so only Ginny remained in the living room... Or so she thought...

Harry was standing in the doorway watching Ginny play with Becca.

"I know she's only fourteen, but she seems to have the mother thing down pack." He thought to himself as Ginny cooed and played with the baby.

"You know Gin..." He started making Ginny jump. "You're going to make a great mother."

"Thanks Harry" she replied with a warm smile.

"Everyone!!! DINNER" Called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Ten minuets later Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Becca, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all crowded around the table.

"So Charlie..." Ginny started. "What have you been up to lately? Have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He replied smirking.

"Ooooohhhhhh... what's her name" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Her name is Christine. She works in the prenatal dragon care department."

"Well...?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well what?" a confused Charlie asked.

"When do we get to meet her?" Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur asked at once.

"I'm not sure?" replied Charlie thinking. "I can floo her tomorrow... See if she wanted to leave home for a few days to meet everyone."

"You're living with her?!" Mrs. Weasley asked sounding scandalized.

"Yeah... so?" he replied.

"Never mind..." his mum said absent mindedly. Harry guessed Mr. Weasley had poked her under the table to stop her from making a scene.

And with that Bill, Charlie, and Fleur chatted away happily about their jobs. Harry didn't join in the conversation though... that might have been because he was too fixated on a certain red-head witch sitting across from him. When she smiled he felt his stomach flutter, when she laughed his heart jumped into his throat, when she looked at him with those chocolate eyes, he lost himself. He forgot all his worries about Voldemort, he forgot Hermione and Ron, and he forgot she had six older brothers who would most likely jinx him in to oblivion if he tried anything.

"Ahem!" Fred cleared his throat rather loudly next to Harry. Harry jumped.

"Harry would you join me, George, Bill, and Charlie outside while the women clean up?"

Harry gulped ad nodded his head. He followed the "Men" outside...

"So Harry..." started Charlie. "Now that we've heard about my love life... why don't you tell us about yours?"

"I uh..." was all Harry could say.

"See Fred and George hers..." added Bill.

"Have told us some interesting things..." said Charlie.

"About how you feel about our BABY sister." Finished Bill.

Harry could feel his cheeks burning.

"Harry, I swear, if you hurt her in anyway you will regret it more than you know." Added Charlie.

"I would never hurt her..." Harry whispered.

"What?" asked George.

"I would never hurt Ginny." Harry said a little louder. "I love her."

This left the Weasley boy's ::cough:: men, speechless. And this was quite an accomplishment. It was Bill who finally spoke first...

"You really do, don't you?" he asked in a distant voice.

"Yeah I do..." answered Harry.

"Well be careful with her..." said Charlie.

"Yeah..." chorused the others.

"You guys make it sound like I'm going to marry her or something. I haven't even told her how I feel yet... I don't even know if I will... I don't want to lose that friendship." Harry added sorrowfully.

"Well..." started Fred. "Look at Ron and Hermione. They were really good friends and then Ron finally told her how he felt and now they can't go ten minuets with out snogging."  
"Not that you are aloud to snog Gin." Added George quickly.

"Yeah Harry..."added Fred. "Rule four still applies." And with that all the Weasley boy's ::cough:: men, went back in the kitchen leaving Harry standing there flabbergasted.

WoW that took forever! Now please don't tell me about and small typos in this chapter because it's 6:15 in the morning and I haven't been to bed at all. I have been up writing for my dedicated readers who are going to send me a review! Thanx,

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain

"


	7. Damn You Ron

Hey everyone!!! Thanx soooo much to my loyal fans who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I will try to make this chap. Longer and more detailed! Tell me how I did and if you could PLEASE include what your favorite chapter was I would love you for life...

All my thanx to my friend Sarah who helped me through a major case of writers block. All praises go to her! Till next time...

Lain

Damn You Ron...

Harry was in complete shock as he stared at the twinkling stars.

"Who knew Weasley men could be so perceptive." Harry thought. "Ron certainly never let it show." As he stood there lost in thought, taking in the smell of the sweet grass, the night air, the chirping of the crickets, when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He jumped and spun around wand raised.

He saw Ginny.

"Going to curse me into oblivion Harry?" she asked with an adorable smile on her face.

"God Gin! You shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that." He said half jokingly.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter, my deepest apologies, my most sincere condolences for your shock." She replied now grinning.

_She was flirting with him. _Harry thought.

_No she got over me. _He reasoned.

_I need to get in side now!_ He thought urgently feeling that if he stayed outside with Ginny any longer he wouldn't be able to fight the urge to kiss her.

"I'm going to go to be Gin." He told her.

"Yeah me too Harry." And with that Harry and Ginny retired to their rooms for the night.

It was one thirty in the morning and someone barged through Harry's door.

"Gin?" Harry asked still half asleep.

He heard crying and sat bolt up right. He jumped out of bed and went over to her.

"Shhhhhh....." he said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. "What's the matter Gin?"

"I had uh dream about Tom." She said in between sobs.

"Oh Ginny I'm soooo sorry." He exclaimed pulling her closer.

"Oh Harry it was soooo awful." She said sitting down on Harry's bed. He sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about? I understand if you don't." he told her.

"Harry I was back in the chamber!" she choked out. "Only this time you didn't come."

"Oh Ginny..." He said comfortingly. "I will always be there."

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For concerning you with my problems. You must think I'm such a baby."

"Gin..." he said soothingly lifting her chin so she was looking right in his eyes. "Your nightmares aren't silly or childish. I know. I know how you feel and what you're going through."

"Oh Harry thank you!" she said flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you for always being there." She added in his ear.

Harry went red and thanked whatever god there was that it was dark in his room right then.

"Do you mind if I stay here again tonight?" she asked wiping the tears off her face.

"Did you even have to ask?" Harry replied smiling. Ginny laughed as she crawled into the bed. She rested her head on Harry's chest and he put a comforting arm around her.

"Thank you Harry..." she whispered falling into a comfortable sleep.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!!" a very angry Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry tried to sit up but felt a weight on his chest.

"Oh Shit, Not again!" he muttered.

"YEAH OH SHIT IS RIGHT!!!" Ron screamed going even redder if that was possible.

"Ron listen please..." but Ron cut him off. "Harry I come home to get a few more things to take to 'Mione's and I find you in bed with my SISTER!"

"Ron please..." Harry tried to calm him down.

"DAMN YOU RON, IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING RIGHT NOW I WILL HEX YOU IN TO NEXT YEAR!!!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny?" her Mum asked entering the room. "Oh Merlin" she exclaimed. "Not again."

"You mean this has happened BEFORE!" Ron shouted. Harry and Ginny both groaned.

"So Harry?" Ron started. "How long have you been screwing my sister behind my back?" he finished in a crescendo.

"Now just a minuet Ron..." Harry yelled. "You've known me for along time and you know that I respect Ginny and would never do that."

"Not that it's any business of yours who I'm screwing Ron." Retorted Ginny.

"You're screwing someone?!" Ron shouted looking furious.

"Yes Ginevra Molly Weasley, who have you been sleeping with?" Her mum asked looking shocked at the idea of the little Ginny having sex with someone.

"I told you all that's none of your business. Now as for last night sorry to disappoint you Ron; but Harry and I didn't have wild earth shattering sex last night! Not that it would concern you if we had! I simply had a nightmare and Harry is the only one who understands what it's like to meet Voldemort. So I came up here to talk and then asked Harry if I could stay. Now does anyone contest that?" She finished. When no one protested she spoke again. "Now that that's settled. I'm going to go get ready for the day. Goodbye Harry thank you for talking with me." She told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley told him giving him a hug. "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minuets."

Harry nodded then turned to look at a very red Ron.

"Harry tell me the truth did you mess around with my sister?" Ron asked sternly that reminded him way too much of Hermione.

"Ron I already told you no" Harry told him.

"You're telling me that I come home to find my best mate and my sister sleeping in the same bed all cuddled up and I'm not supposed to jump to conclusions! Harry you're half naked!" screamed Ron. Harry becoming aware he was only in boxers got dressed quickly.

"Fine don't believe me." He told a bewildered Ron as he walked out of his room and headed to Ginny's room to tell her how sorry he was.

"Gin?..." he asked knocking on her door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah sure..."

He opened the door and went in. There was a weird feeling in Harry's middle as he looked at a gorgeous Ginny standing in the middle of the room. She was now wearing a short faded jean skirt with a bubble gum pink tee shirt that said 'Picnic' on it. Her hair was no longer stick strait; she had curled it into soft curls that look wonderful on her. She had even applied a little extra make-up.

"I uh..." started Harry losing the ability to speak. When he regained that ability he spoke.

"Gin I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble..." but he was cut off.

"Harry I was the one who got you in trouble. I should never have stayed last night."

"I'm glad you did." Answered Harry.

"Me too." Added Ginny feeling all his doubts slipping away.

"So Ginny..." said Harry. "Have you really slept with anyone?"

Ginny blushed furiously. "Actually no." she told him. "I just said that to prove a point."

"I see"

"Well what about you Mr. Potter?"

"I um.. No."

"Never?"

"Nope"

"Wow I would have thought you'd have being Harry Potter and having all kinds of girls throwing themselves at you and all."

'Well a few tried to get me to but I wanted to wait till I found someone I really loved."

"Good answer Mr. Potter."

"Well I'll see you at breakfast ok?"

"Yeah I'll just be a few minuets."

And with that Harry turned to go down stairs when a hand caught his arm. Ginny leaned up and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thank you again Harry."

"Anytime Gin." He said turning to leave again when he stopped at the door. He hesitated.

"Ginny you look really great today!" he told her blushing.

"Thank Harry." She said blushing furiously. Harry turned to leave and finally made it out the door. Ginny flopped down on her bed and squealed into her pillow.

"He told me I looked great!" she thought. And with a goofy grin on her face she went down into the kitchen.

"Hello Mum what's for brunch?"

"Cereal" her Mum replied nonchalantly obviously still sore on the fact that her sweet innocent Ginny may not be so innocent.

"Ahhhhh Mum I can't take it anymore!" Ginny yelled. "I've never slept with anyone."

"Oh Ginny I knew it!" Cried her Mum tears welling in her eyes. "Not even Harry?" she questioned pulling Ginny into a hug.

"No Mum."

"Okay then now go find your father he has something to tell you."

"Fine"

After looking for her Father for ten minuets she found him tinkering away with Harry in his tool shed.

"Dad?" she asked getting her Fathers attention.

"Yes..." he replied putting down the wrench he was holding.

"Mum said you wanted to see me."

"Oh yes I just wanted to tell you and Harry that we're going to a muggle gut-gut poft today."

"Um Mr. Weasley..." started Harry spotting his mistake. "You mean put-put golf."

"Ah yes my mistake." Mr. Weasley responded going pink. "Just be ready to leave in 15 minuets."

"Ok daddy" Ginny answered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny was giddy with excitement. She was going 'golfing' what ever that was with Harry... she couldn't wait.

There that was better! I would really like it if you would review. I invest a lot of time into this story and it really helps to get responses. Thanx, and please tell me what chapter was your favorite so far,

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain

P.S. Check out my new short fic bout Harry and Ginny "Baking Love" as always I would appreciate reviews!


	8. Gut Gut Polf and Singing

Ok... it's 1:08 in the morning and I have to get some sleep tonight so I dunno how long this chappie will be. Sorry. Well anyway thanx for the awesome reviews! I absolutely love getting them! Well anyway... Thanx to my friends Annye, Jackie, Katie, Sarah, and Jen who read my stories and liked them. Now on to the story...

Gut, Gut, Polfing, and singing

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the back of the Weasley's car on the way to the put put place. (Excuse the alliteration.)

"Dad what exactly made you decide to take us golfing?" Ginny asked her Father curiously.

"Well some people at the office were telling me that it was great fun. It's my understanding that you hold a stick thing and then his a small ball into a hole? Is that right Harry?"

"Sounds right Mr. Weasley." Harry answered happily.

Ten minuets later they pulled into the parking lot. Harry and Ginny jumped out of the car.

"Harry..." Mr. Weasley questioned. "Do you think you could handle the money?"

"Sure!" Harry replied brightly knowing that Mr. Weasley had never really understood muggle money.

Harry and Ginny walked into the main building and up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked smiling.

"Yes..." Harry started. "We need one for the beginner course and two for the advanced."

"Harry I've never even played..." Ginny protested.

"I'll teach you don't worry Gin." Harry told her.

Harry gave the clerk the money and they went to pick out a putter.

"Ginny Mr. Weasley, this is what you tap the ball with lightly" He instructed them as Mr. Weasley took a death swing at the ball and missed it by several feet.

"Ok you kids have fun." Mr. Weasley told him as he went off towards his course beaming.

Harry and Ginny headed toward the first hole. The first one was a giant clown head and you had to hit the ball through he clown's mouth. (A/N: Clown's are freaky I kno...)

Harry tapped his ball and hit it through the mouth easily.

"Oh no fair!" Ginny whined after hitting and missing three times.

"Here hold the putter like this." Harry said wrapping his arms around her waist to show her how. "Now gently tap the ball..." Harry put his hands over hers and helped her gently tap the ball.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Harry did you see that! It went right in!" she told him excitedly jumping up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry turned very red.

"Good job!" he finally managed to say going even redder. Harry, realizing he still had his arms around her waist, removed them quickly.

"Sor...sorry." He stuttered.

"No Harry it was fine." Ginny told him giving him her best seductive smile.

"_She was flirting!" _Harry thought. _"No she couldn't be... could she?" _ (Don't ya just wanna smack boys sometimes?)

"_Maybe I should be bad at more things..." _Ginny thought. _"Then Harry could help me some more."_

"Ahem" a cough came from behind them. They whirled around.

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment but I want to play put put." Said a very grumpy man that was waiting behind them.

They said sorry and continued along.

"Do you really want to play this anymore?" Ginny asked Harry as they walked along the path.

"Ummm... not really." He admitted shyly.

"Good then we can get out of here!" she exclaimed. "I think I saw a coffee shop on the way here... Wanna go?"

"Sure... but what about your dad?"

"He seems pretty content right now." She replied sneakily seeing her dad very interested in the muggle coke machine.

Harry nodded and they walked toward the coffee shop. When they got there they saw that there was a karaoke stage.

"Oh Harry I've always wanted to try that!" Ginny gushed to Harry.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" he asked. "I'll get us some coffee and you go sing."

"Okay!" she said with a squeal.

Harry went over to a booth and sat down.

"What can I getcha?" a smiling blond girl asked.

"Two coffee's thanks." He told her giving her money. Ginny walked out on stage.

"And our next act is Miss Ginny Weasley, singing "I hope you dance" by Leeann Womack." The announcer called out.

Ginny was so nervous she couldn't stand it.

"_I'm going to sing this for Harry..." _She thought. And with that determination she started to sing.

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."_

Harry was in shock! Who knew Ginny could sing like... well like that? Who knew that little Ginny could belt out a ballad to such perfection. Harry was lost. He just sat there longing to dance... with her._  
  
"I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance,  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."_

Harry felt like she was singing directly to him. _  
  
"I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."_

Harry loved her voice... The way it made him feel. Like he had just been hit with a bus and gotten up and walked away. How it made him feel like anything was possible. _  
  
"Dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)"_

It was right then that Harry made up his mind. He didn't know if it was the lyrics that made him feel like if he didn't tell her how he felt then he would regret it. He would tell her tomorrow...

Thanx for reading again... Sorry that this one was short but I couldn't go on when I was presented with an ending like that! lol well chapter 9 will be up either later tonight or some time tomorrow during the day... The next one will be longer I promise.

PLEASE REVIEW with your feelings about how Harry should tell Ginny...

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


	9. More Singing and Memories

Hey Everyone! Thanx soooo much for the reviews. Goodness I'm repetitive. Well anyway thanx to Lyny Angell who always spots my typos.

This one should be good...

Lyny Angell: I wanted to know if you wanted to edit my stories before I post them? Just an idea... If you do send me your e-mail address in the review and I'll send you a copy of the chapter before I post it...

Lain

More singing and memories

Ginny got down off the stage and went to find Harry. She made her way to the booth he had been sitting at but he wasn't there. Then the announcer came on...

"Please give a warm welcome to a Mr. Harry Potter singing 'If I didn't know better' by Luther Vandross."

Harry walked out on stage and started to sing.

_  
"I think sometimes I can read your mind  
When you make things up I can tell you lie  
I see the things that your man can't see  
And I wonder what kind of man is he  
The one who you say is your lover   
Who you insist takes care of you under the covers  
And who is there for you and loves you like no other  
Then you kiss and tell me that you love me like a brother"_

Ginny's breath caught in her chest. She never knew that Harry could sing. It was just wow! He was amazing.

"_[CHORUS]  
If I didn't know better  
I'd think that you were mine, you're with me all the time  
If I didn't know better  
I'd swear we're more than friends, you're touching me again  
If I didn't know better  
I'd think we were in love  
Girl, do you wanna tell me something  
Oh, oh, oh"_

Ginny had never seen Harry so relaxed. He actually looked like he was having fun...

_  
"I could be wrong about the things you say  
But I don't rub up on my friends that way  
You tell me that you've always been a flirt  
But if it goes wrong, I could get hurt  
But no, you insist it's harmless playin'  
It's just a part of who you are, that it's just your nature  
And that it's fine  
You know I'm a friend, it's really nothing  
You say that I'm just like a...  
That I'm just like a brother"_

Ginny was in awe. She slowly rose out of her chair and walked toward the stage...  
"_If I didn't know better  
I'd think that you were mine, you're with me all the time  
If I didn't know better  
I'd swear we're more than friends, you're touching me again  
If I didn't know better  
I'd think we were in love  
Girl, do you wanna tell me something  
Oh, oh, oh"_

She just stood there listening to the words and swaying to the music...

"_My idea of a friend is when you  
Do a lotta things together and have a lotta fun   
But my definition of love is different  
You touch and hold each other  
And you only want to be alone clinging to each other  
Like you and he should be, but like you and I are  
Well, I know it sounds crazy but..."_

He winked at her. "Oh my Gosh" she thought. "Is he singing this to me? I don't think of him as a brother." She stood there just watching him.

_  
_"_If I didn't know better  
I'd think that you were mine, you're with me all the time  
If I didn't know better  
I'd swear we're more than friends, you're touching me again  
If I didn't know better  
I'd think we were in love  
Girl, do you wanna tell me something  
Oh, oh, oh"_

Harry finished the song and after much applause he jumped down from the stage.

"You were great Harry!" Ginny squealed.

"You were wonderful Gin!" Harry told her blushing.

"Thanks!" They both said.

Some one else had gotten up to sing...

"So..." Ginny started.

"Doyouwannadance?" Harry asked very fast.

"I would love too Harry!" Ginny replied grinning. Harry relaxed. He took Ginny by the hand and led her out onto the floor. She placed one of her hands I his and she wrapped the other around his shoulder. Harry took her hand in his and snaked his arm around her waist. The song was David Hasselhoff, 'I've had the time of my life' (From Dirty Dancing.) She and Harry floated across the dance floor. Some how this song just seemed right. They danced...

"_Now i've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you"_

Ginny moved closer to Harry and he pulled her in...  
  
_"I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'cause we seem to understand the urgency  
Just remember  
  
You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something, this could be love because..."_

Ginny never knew how much she enjoyed dancing... It was much better than when Neville had been stepping on her feet...  
  
_"__I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before  
Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
  
Hey baby"_

Harry loved how Ginny felt in his arms. He felt so... right...  
  
_"With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes, I know what's on your mind  
When you say "stay with me tonight" (stay with me)"_

When the song was over Ginny and Harry decided to walk back and find Mr. Weasley. They found him and then drove home in silence. When they got back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley ran out to greet them.

"Harry dear could you go to the back yard and fetch me my kitchen shears?"

"Sure!" He replied brightly. Ginny followed. When they rounded the corner there came a great...

"SURPRISE!" and a bunch of people jumped out at him.

Harry was in complete shock.

"Harry don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Ginny exclaimed grinning.

"Well, yeah, I guess, I mean I did..." Harry sputtered.

"Well lets go open your presents." Ron called. Everyone laughed. Harry made his way over to a pile of presents. He received: a box of jokes from the twins, candy from Ron, defense books from Lupin, a knitted afghan from Mrs. Weasley, a collection of batteries from Mr. Weasley, a book on dragons from Charlie, a mini pensive from Bill, and cliff notes on advanced potions from Hermione.

"Ginny aren't you going to give Harry his present?" Bill asked his sister.

"Yeah..." she said handing Harry a box. Harry ripped away the paper and saw a smooth metal disk.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You know how muggles have video cameras?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Well this is like the wizard version. You just tap it and say view and it will show you the movie clips. I wrote to Dumbledore and got some of you and your parents..." she finished.

"We'll leave you alone for a while..." said Charlie as he motioned everyone toward the house.

"Wait Ginny stay." Harry croaked.

Ginny sat down beside Harry. Harry took out his wand and tapped the disk saying "View."

Suddenly the disk vibrated and then there was a picture of a little boy being rocked to sleep, then it changed to a boy with black hair playing with his father, there were balloons and cake so Harry assumed this must have been his first birthday party, then I changed to a wedding, there was Harry's Mum and Dad. They looked so happy. His mum blew a kiss toward the camera and Harry gasped. Then it ended...

Ginny looked warily toward Harry. There were tears in his eyes.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." She said looking at the ground. "I didn't mean to upset-"but Harry cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"Ginny this is by far the best gift I have ever gotten." He told her letting her go. Ginny was beaming. Harry smiled. He moved his hand from he back to her face. He brushed a tear off her cheek and kept stroking it.

"Harry stop..." Ginny told him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because If you don't I won't be able to stop myself from doing something very stupid and something I know you don't want me to do..."

"How do you know?"

"I...I...Uh..."

"Do it..." he urged in a shallow whisper.

Well that's all for now... sorry for the delay in posting this chapter... please review I really appreciate it...

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


	10. God Damn Interuptions

Ahhhhh the readers are scaring me!!! Lol j/k thanx so much for the reviews! I have been so busy and I'm terribly sorry about the long wait for this chapter! Again I don't know when the next chapter will be out due to the fact I'm going to start school on Thursday. So please be patient! Please review!

Lain

God Damn Interruptions

Recap-

"_Harry stop..." Ginny told him._

"_Why?" He whispered._

"_Because If you don't I won't be able to stop myself from doing something very stupid and something I know you don't want me to do..." _

"_How do you know?" _

"_I...I...Uh..." _

"_Do it..." he urged in a shallow whisper._

Ginny leaned toward Harry and just as their lips were to touch Ron jumped out from behind a bush and yelled,

"STEP AWAY FROM THE SISTER!"

Ginny jumped and Harry pulled away. Ginny leaped up and ran into the house crying.

"What did you do that for?!" Harry yelled at Ron going red in the face. "You great prat you made her cry!"

"You were going to kiss her!" Ron screamed back.

"So what if I was! I happen to like her!"

"Yo...You what?"

"Yes Ron I like Ginny. Now I'm sorry if you feel betrayed or what ever but frankly I don't give a shit."

Ron gaped as Fred and George walked out of the house and toward them.

"Harry we thought that was you. Now go on there might still be some people in Norway that didn't hear you and I'm sure there're very interested."

"So what's all this yelling about?" George questioned looking from Harry to Ron.

"Harry the great prat was going to kiss Ginny!"

"But then Ron jumped out and Ginny ran inside crying!"

"Ron what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Fred exclaimed.

"I...uh...she's my sister!" Ron told them indignantly.

"Ron go find Hermione and tell her what you've done!" George told him angrily.

"What? Why?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Because..." Fred stared. "then she can go talk to Gin."

And with out further questioning Ron stomped off. When he finally found Hermione and told her what he'd done she didn't react well.

"You did what Ronald Weasley?" She growled in a menacing tone.

Ron was silent.

"You are impossible!" and with that she jumped up off the couch and went to find Ginny. Hermione knocked on Ginny's door and got no answer. Hermione carefully opened the door and went in. Ginny was lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. Her body shook with sobs. Hermione went over to her and rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Ginny please talk to me." Hermione told her.

Ginny rolled over and faced her.

"Hermione..." Ginny choked out and before she could say anything else she broke out into more sobs. Then there was a knock on her door. Fred entered followed by Ron and George.

"Ginny I-"But Ginny cut him off. "What? You're sorry? Well no shit you should be sorry. Now please leave before I hex you." Ron turned and left. Ginny felt horrible. Harry had been about to kiss her and Ron had to mess everything up. Hermione had stayed with her until Ginny forced her up and out of her room insisting she needed sleep. Ginny, feeling to upset to sleep went down stairs to get a cup of hot coco. She went into the living room and saw someone sitting there. She realized who it was and turned to leave but he spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked.

"Back to bed." Ginny replied

"Ginny Weasley I know for a fact that your Mum doesn't let any food or drink go an inch past the first stair." Harry retorted grinning. "Come sit over here."

Ginny went over to Harry and plopped down on the sofa.

"So what's up?" Harry asked laughing.

"Hahaha very funny." She responded scathingly. Ginny couldn't stand the awkward silence that had fallen between a half asleep Harry and herself.

"Harry Potter you almost kiss me today and you're not even going to say anything?" she asked him.

"Not now in the morning." Harry mumbled pulling her into his arms. They both fell into a comfortable slumber.

Harry Ginny wake up!" Hermione hissed. Harry and Ginny both stirred.

Ginny tried to sit up but Harry pulled her back.

"Don't leave..." He told her still asleep.

"Harry Potter wake up right now!" Hermione hissed again. When he wouldn't get up she turned and went into the kitchen. She came back a few moments later with a glass of cold water. She strode over to Harry and threw the water in his face.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry sputtered as he wiped the water off his face."

"I did it to wake you up! It seems you and Ginny have made sleeping together a habit!" Hermione said smirking. This got his attention. He realized that he was still holding on to a sleeping Ginny. Harry let her down on the sofa and went off toward the kitchen with Hermione.

"Harry I don't know what's gotten into you." Hermione stated blatantly. "Honestly you and Ginny have been acting weirder by the day!"

"Just shove it Hermione." Harry replied disgruntled. This made Hermione quiet down. Soon they were joined by the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Harry can I speak to you outside for a min.?" Ginny asked him politely.

Harry nodded and got up from the table.

They both walked outside and then Ginny spoke.

"Harry what the bloody hell has been going on the last few days?" she yelled. "Honestly I feel like I'm eleven again!"

Harry just stayed quiet.

"What Harry? I think you owe me an explanation! God Harry Will you say something?"

"Ginny I don't know what to say!" Harry yelled back. They both were letting their frustrations at Ron out at each other.

"Harry you almost kissed me and I have know id-"Harry cut her off by firmly placing his lips on hers.

"There now it's not an almost anymore..." Harry told her in a quiet whisper with their foreheads touching...

WoW that took forever! The next few chapters will include more Ron/Hermione and more Ginny/Harry romance... Thanx for reading and Please please review!!

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


	11. Frustrations all around

Okay everyone! Wow I have over two hundred reviews! I can't believe it! I really love getting feed back. If you have any questions about the story just ask. Now I'm sorry to everyone who wants Harry and Ginny to get together right away... I enjoy writing about the sexual tension a much more so bear with me and I assure you that eventually Harry and Ginny will become a couple! This chapter won't focus on Harry and Ginny as much as the others. Now back to the story...

Frustrations all around

It had been three weeks since Harry had kissed Ginny; and neither of them has mentioned anything. Ron had gone back to Hermione's to get his things ready for school and to avoid the sexual tension. Harry and Ginny had barley spoken two words to each other since "the incident". Fred and George had stopped coming by as often and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't stand the tension anymore.

Ginny sat outside on the back porch watching the stars when an owl fluttered down and dropped a note next to her.

It read:

Dear Ginny and Harry (If you're speaking yet),

Ron and I are writing to let you know that we are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get our school items. If you would like to join us you're welcome too. We'll meet you at The Leakey Cauldron tomorrow around noon. See you then,

Hermione and Ron

And so they went and by the time they had bought all their school books and such Ron and Hermione were about ready to pull out their hair. They hadn't spoken the whole time! Hell they hadn't even looked at each other! It was torture. They were glad when if came time to leave for school. (A/N: Sorry for making this rushed but I need them to get back to school.)

"Guys!" Ron yelled up the stairs at the Burrow. "We're going to be late!"

Ginny and Hermione lugged their trunks down the stairs. Hermione scowled when she distinctly heard Ron mutter something that sounded like "_Women... sheish!" _

"Well Ronald..." Hermione started fuming. "This woman just happens to be your girlfriend!" and without a second glance she stormed out to the car. By the time they arrived at the platform Hermione was only speaking to Ginny and Ginny to Hermione. Harry had no one to talk to because Ron and Hermione were still mad at his antics and Ginny still hadn't spoken to him. Same for Ron. The train ride was long... and quite. Finally Ginny broke the silence.

"I'm going to find Luna and Colin. I'll be back later." She turned and left the compartment. Harry mumbled something about changing into school robes and left as well. There was ringing silence.

_I can't take this anymore!!! _Thought Hermione and making up her mind she went over and sat next to Ron.

"Ron... Look at me!" she said.

Ron turned and just as their eyes were about to meet Hermione leaned swiftly over and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart Ron was the first to speak.

"Wow... So I guess this means you're not mad at me."

Hermione responded with a kiss.

Where Ginny went...

"And he hasn't spoken to you since?!" Luna exclaimed looking shocked. Ginny had just finished telling Colin and Luna about the whole "Harry fiasco".

"No!" Ginny replied angrily. "He hasn't spoken to me since. He just makes me sooooo unbelievably mad! I mean he kissed me and now he's acting all weird; like it never happened. Frankly I can't stand the tension! I swear you could cut it with your wand. Any now my whole family is mad at me also! Sheish!"  
Just as Ginny had finished ranting they pulled up at the station.

"Please leave your trunks on the train! They will be taken to your rooms for you!" a voice instructed them. They left the train and made their way up toward the castle. Half way to the carriages they ran into Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The ride was awful. No one spoke. Finally they made it to the front doors when peeves swooped down on them. He threw water on some and poured ink on others. He lunged at Ginny with a bucket of water. Harry saw this and pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks Harry" Ginny told him quietly.

"No Problem Gin..." He responded. She just stared at him.

"Oh My Gosh Harry can speak!" she snarled sarcastically.

"About that Gin-" But Ron cut him off.

"Look Dumbledore is going to make a speech!"

And he was right.

"Welcome back students! It is with great pleasure that I welcome back a Mr. Remus Lupin to teach the noble subject of Defense against the Dark Arts along with a Mr. Sirius Black who will take over in his absences." He began. "I would also like to remind you that the Forbidden forest is well forbidden. Also Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that a vast majority of the Weasley Wizard products are here by prohibited. As for new announcements and events; we will be having a back to school ball if you will. Dress robes will be worn and dated will be required. Now if that's all... Tuck In!"

The hall immediately broke out in a jumble of whispers including:

"_Isn't that Sirius Black the MURDERER?"_

"_I thought Lupin was a werewolf?"_

"_What am I going to wear?"_

And _"Oh I forgot my dress robes at home...I guess Gran will send them!"_

Harry glanced down the table at Ginny.  
_"I really messed up this time!" _Harry thought to himself. _"I know what I need to do... Talk to Sirius..." _

After dinner had concluded Harry ran up to Sirius and spoke to him...

"Hey Sirius could I talk to you for a second in privet?"

"Yeah sure Harry!" Sirius replied happily. "What's up?" He asked going in to an empty room.

"Sirius it's Ginny... I think I lost her..."

WoW I'm soooooooo sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I started school today so I'll only be able to write on the weekends and some times when I don't have the dreaded homework!! But please review and I'll try to finish another chapter by Sunday... The more reviews I get the faster I write!

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


	12. Chats with Mentors

He again all! Thanx soooo much for the reviews as always! Sorry for the delay in posting but with my heavy course load in school I'll only be able to update once or twice a week depending on homework and exams. Like always I am asking you to please review as always! And I got a few messages about the fact that Sirius is alive well it's answered in chapter two a/n. Thanx again for being such great readers!

Lain

Chats with mentors

Harry had been writing to Sirius since the incident so he was well versed in the subject.

"Sirius she hasn't spoken to me since I kissed her! What if she didn't want me to kiss her! I mean, she was practically screaming at me! But then again she did kiss back... what if that was all-"Sirius cut him off. "Harry quit worrying and do something about it!"

"But WHAT?" Harry cried. This is when Remus entered the room. "So he's upset about Ginny is he?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"You told him too?!" Harry asked obviously upset that his personal life had been spread around like wildfire.

"Yes Harry now if you'll-"but it was Harry's turn to cut him off. "I got to get going..." he mumbled and left.

"Sirius!" Remus laughed. "He reminds me more and more of James. And Ginny is just as fiery as Lily." Sirius laughed and they continued on about lesson plans. Harry continued to stalk around school for a while when he decided to go visit Dobby...

Ginny and Hermione---

"I can't stand him Hermione! Honestly he just kisses me and then doesn't talk to me for weeks! Bloody Hell maybe he only kissed me because he thought I wanted him to! Oh what am I going to do!?" Ginny ranted to Hermione.

"Ginny..." Hermione started in a reasonable tone. "Harry wouldn't have kissed you if he hadn't wanted to. He just wouldn't do that. If you really want my opinion I think he most likely thinks that you didn't want to kiss him!"

"But I did!" Ginny exclaimed as she started pacing.

"Did want to do what?" Parvati asked as she and Lavender walked into the dorm.

"Nothing!" Ginny yelled. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell it's just-"but Hermione cut her off.  
"Harry and Ginny kissed and they haven't spoken but two words to each other since!"

"Hermione!" Ginny groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"Well isn't it obvious!?" Lavender asked in a condescending tone. "He probably thinks that he kissed you and that you didn't want to be kissed and now he thinks you're mad at him for kissing you, which you obviously aren't." Ginny gawked at her.

"Ginny close your mouth!" Parvati snapped. "You're going to catch flies." And with short goodbyes Parvati and Lavender left for the common room.

"Do you think there're right?" Ginny asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh Ginny are you really that thick? Lavender and Parvati might be airheads sometimes but they are experts in the area of boys." Hermione responded.

"Yeah I guess..." Ginny said sounding unconvinced.

"So what are you going to wear to the ball?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably find something in Madam Malkins next weekend. Are you going?"

"Yeah I think I will. I want to wear a muggle dress this year. Blue I think."

"That would look wonderful Hermione!" Ginny said falling back onto her bed. "Are you going with Ron?"

Hermione turned an interesting shade of pink. "Yes I am. He asked me after dinner."

"I know it sounds weird..." Ginny started. "But even after everything that's happened, I still want Harry to ask me."

"I know Gin, I know." Hermione replied getting into her bed.

"Night Hermione and Thanks"

"Welcome Gin." Hermione said over a big yawn.

Harry and Dobby

Harry made his way down the staircase then down the corridor that led to the kitchens among other things. He reached the portrait and tickled the pear. It squirmed and he opened the door and went in. As soon as he was inside the door something collided with his legs.

"Oh Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried. "Mr. Potter has come to see Dobby! Oh thank you Sir Thank you!"

"Relax Dobby." Harry said as the small elf let go of his legs. "So how was your summer Dobby?"

"Oh Sir it was wonderful! Winky and I went to the Bahamas with Professor Dumbledore. It was most fun sir!"

Harry chuckled at this.

"Sounds fun Dobby."

"How was your summer Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked.

"Well I kind of messed things up with Ginny..." And Harry launched into the story.

"... And she hasn't spoke to me since!" he finished. "Can you help me? I want to ask her to the dance but I don't know how?"

"Oh Harry Potter sir I have the perfect thing!" Dobby cried and begin to tell Harry all about it. It involved the room of requirement, dinner, music, and a beach!

"Dobby that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed and Dobby beamed. "I'll meet you in the room tomorrow at 4 to get ready!"

"Okay Sir!"

"Well I must be off... I don't want to be caught by Filch on my first day back!"

"Okay goodbye until tomorrow Sir!" Dobby called after Harry.

Harry was excited now. Dobby had come through this time. He might actually forgive him for almost killing him it his plan worked. Harry walked briskly back to the Fat Lady's portrait and told her _Welcome back, _which was the password. He went up to bed feeling Happier than he had in a good while.

Oh My God! That took forever. The next one will be the surprise. Honestly I have no idea when it will be out but all in good time. I've been really busy with school and such so I'll try to update when I can. I can guarantee that it will be up by next Monday though! Thanx so much to my great readers! I love you all.

XoXoXoXoXo

Lain


	13. Getting Ready

Okay everyoneâ Ah another glorious week filled with geometry (gah!) and stupid honors English in which we are asked questions that I could have answered at the age of four. Grrrrrâ I hate being underestimated. Well here's chapter 13

Lain

Getting ready

Ginny had slipped into a peaceful sleep and felt very rested when Hermione cane running into her dorm shouting about how they would be late for breakfast on the first day. Due to the fact that this year, September 1st fell on a Friday, they had no classes today. Ginny was finally pulled out of bed and managed to change and make her way down to the Great Hall with Hermione.

Ginny plopped down on to the bench with Hermione and taking no notice of Harry, who was sitting across from her, began to eat a crumpet.

"Harry goodness!" Hermione exclaimed. "You look as tired as after we took exams last year."

Harry grumbled an incoherent reply and finished eating his cereal. As soon as the post owls started to stream into the hall Harry jumped up and ran out of the room as if her was being chased by Lord Voldemort himself.  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Ron asked taking Harry's seat. Hermione and Ginny shrugged.

"Oh!" Ginny cried as a white snowy owl landed in front of her. "Hedwig you just missed Harry." Ginny told the owl but she didn't move. Hermione reached out and untied the letter from her leg.

"It's for you Ginny." She told her.

Ginny held out a shaking hand and took the letter. On the envelope it said.

"_Gin please read away from prying eyes_." In a messy scrawl she recognized as Harry's.

When she glanced up she say Ron and Hermione look away quickly as if to conceal the fact that they were very curious. Ginny stood up and left the great hall. She was so lost in thought that she ran head long into Professor Snape on her way to her dorm. He gave her a look of disgust and then took away ten house points. Ginny groaned and continued walking. She finally reached her dorm and went straight for her bed. She climbed in and pulled the hangings shut. She settled in and took out the letter and began to read

_Dear Gin,_

_Wow I've really messed up this time haven't I? I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for being such a good for nothing pain in the arse that last few weeks. I guess that after the kiss I started having doubts as to whether that had been the right thing to do. I started to think about whether you wanted me to kiss youâ I mean you were yelling at me then all the sudden I just kissed you. But then I realized that you had kissed back. I don't know what I was thinking. I've just been so confused._ _An honestly Gin, I don't regret that kiss at all. In fact it was probably the best thing to happen to me all summer. It was like for a moment nothing mattered. Not Voldemort, Not Death Eaters, Not Dumbledore, no one and nothing/ I was so happy. I just wish I knew if you felt the same. Now I hope you don't think this sounds too forwardâ but I want you to meet me in the room of requirement at 6:30 tonight so I can try to make it up to you. Now please excuse anything that you might have taken offense to because it's taken my 3 weeks to work up the courage to write this and it's now 4am. I will send something to your dorm for you to wear if you choose to come. Please let me make things right_

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

Ginny was shocked when she finished reading the letter. She would of course meet him at 6:30 but her thoughts were interrupted when Hermione burst into her room panting.

"Ginny!!! Oh what does it say?" she asked excitedly. Ginny handed her the letter numbly still letting the words sink in. Hermione took only moments to read it but then gave off a very un-Hermione squeal and jumped onto Ginny's bed.

"Well" Hermione asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to go?"

"Duh of course I'm going. Now mind telling me why you're so hyper?"

"Oh Professor Dumbledore just announced that since the ball is next weekend he's moving the Hogsmead weekend to this weekend!"

Ginny yelped and jumped off the bed to go. Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the gates and into the Village.

Hermione was giddy with excitement.  
"Oh Ginny where should we go first?"

"Um how about the muggle dress shop. It's new this year."

"Okay."

And Hermione sprinted off in the direction of the shop

They entered through a large oak door and were greeted with smells of lavender and vanilla.

"Oh my gosh isn't this one gorgeous?" Hermione gushed as she pulled a blue gown off the rack. Ginny chuckled at Hermione's very Un-Hermione behavior. Ginny strolled up and down the rows until she found an exquisite dress. It was emerald green, strapless, and had a fitted corset type top while the skirt flared out. Ginny knew that she was going to get that dress the moment she saw it. She picked it up and made her way toward Hermione.

Hermione had about 12 different dresses in her arms and seemed to be struggling under the combined weight. Ginny and Hermione made their way toward the dressing rooms.

Ginny had been right. As she slipped into the dress it hugged her curves in all the right places. Hermione had been a different story. She had tried on almost every dress in the store before deciding on a lovely blue gown. (Think Cinderella) After near 4 hours Ginny and Hermione left the shop laden with gowns, shoes and accessories. Ginny was still in a daze after what had happened when she went to pay.

_Flash back:_

_Ginny and Hermione went up to the register to pay for their things. Hermione paid with out any trouble but when Ginny went to pay the smiling witch spoke._

"_Oh no dear it's already been taken care of" _

_Ginny just looked at her. _

"_Are you sure?" she questioned._

"_Yes. There is a young man out there determined to win your heart back." The sales lady said with a wink. _

Ginny hadn't made the connection between this mystery man but Hermione had.

"Ginny Honestly. You really are related to Ron. Harry must have arranged to pay for everything." Hermione told Ginny as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Harry and Ron

"She'll love it Harry!"

"No she won't"

"Yes she will.

"No she won't."

"Yes!"

"Ron for the last time I'm not going to try to cover your sister up like a nun. That dress looks like it was from the 1800's." Harry yelled as Ron tried to get him to buy a dress that would cover Ginny from head to toe.

With many grumbles Ron finally agreed. Harry marched up and down the isles looking for a simple yet elegant dress. Finally he found it. It was a simple, spaghetti strapped, black dress. Harry then went over and picked out a pair of strappy black sandals. Harry was entirely satisfied with how the day was going. He had spoken with Dobby and Dobby had assured him that everything was on schedule. Harry and Ron finally headed back up to the castle for dinner.

Ginny and Hermione

Ginny honestly Harry won't care what you look like. I'm sure he picked out something very nice for you to wear." Hermione told Ginny on the way back up to the tower after dinner. They climbed through the portrait hole and went up to Ginny's dorm room. On her bed there was a bouquet of daisy's and a cream box tied with a red bow.

"Ohhhhhh!!!!" Hermione squealed as Lavender and Parvati entered the room.

"What's going- Oh Ginny who's that from?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Harry you twit!" Parvati said making the connection.

"Oh"

"So what is it?" Hermione asked anxiously. Ginny walked over to the box and found a note. It read:

_Hey Gin,_

_I hope you're not too mad about me buying you dress_

_Anyway this is for you to wear tonight and believe you_

_Me if it had been up to Ron you would have been dressed_

_Like a nun But thankfully I came to the rescue_

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Awwwww" chorused the three girls. They had been reading the note over Ginny's shoulders. Ginny put the note down and untied the ribbon on the box. She lifted the lid and found a beautiful black dress.

"Oh God Ginny that's from Wizard Republic. It must have cost Harry a fortune." Parvati told Ginny in an awe struck voice.

"Look there's shoes there too" Hermione added.

An hour later Ginny had been poked, curled, pinched, dressed, and everything else until she was finished. Ginny had to admit the dress was stunning. She went down to the common room followed by shouts of

"Good luck!" and what not, to find Ron sitting by the fire. He looked up and then jumped off the couch.

"My word Ginny you lookâ wellâ way too grown up."

"Thank you Ron." Ginny said smiling warmly at him.

"You're supposed to take the invisibility cloak and go to the room or requirement and walk past the door thinking Ginny's surprise."

"Okay" Ginny said taking the cloak from Ron. Ron kissed her on the cheek and then she left.

Ginny crept through the halls until she reached the Room. She paced back and forth in front of the bare stretch of wall all the while thinking "Ginny's surprise."

Finally a door appeared. She went over to the door and opened it to find

A/N I know I know a long chapter with a huge cliffy. Goodness what has gotten into me! Now please be good readers and review since you know how much it motivates me. Last week I got a bunch of wonderful reviews and it made me want to write this chapter a little longer than the othersâ Now ta ta for now,

XoXoXoXoXo,

3 Lain


	14. A Rendezvous

ATTENTION: Anyone wanting to join my writing staff for my c2 community on please say so in your review then I can add you.

A c2 is a community basically a mini fanfiction Please only apply if you have the dedication to write. Thanx

Okay everyone... Bonjour! ça va? Comme ci comme ça... Il est neuf heures moins vingt! I've been over and over this in my head all week and have finally decided to put it to paper. I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for but oh well. I know I have over 70 people on my author alert list and if everyone could just say good job or you suck. lol what ever floats your boat. I would really appreciate it. Now I'm going to stop stalling and write...

Enjoy!

Lain

A rendez-vous

She gasped as she walked into the room and onto a boardwalk. There was Harry standing on a beach with the ocean and the setting sun behind him. There was a table and two chairs. Soft music was playing.

"I didn't know if you would come." Harry said as he walked toward her.

"Oh Harry how could I not come. Goodness!"

He walked closer. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Dance with me please..." he whispered.

"Any time."

He wrapped his strong arm around her waist. She curled her arm around his shoulder and neck. Her hand slid into his and she laid her head on his chest. They swayed back and forth as the sun slipped below the horizon. The song was "L.O.V.E." by Frank Sinatra.

_L is for the way you look at me,_

_O is for the only one I see,_

_V is very very extraordinary,_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore,_

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Did you mean what you said in that letter?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes. Ginny you know I never say things I don't mean."

She nodded.

_And Love is all I can give to you,_

_Love is more than just a game for two,_

_Two in love can make it,_

_Take my heart,_

_But please don't break it,_

_Love was made for me and you,_

"You look beautiful tonight." Harry said inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Thanks Harry. I really like this dress. It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Not nearly enough for you."

_L is for the way you look at me,_

_O is for the only one I see,_

_V is very very extraordinary,_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore,_

As they twirled about on the beach Dobby was quietly serving dinner.

_And Love is all I can give to you,_

_Love is more than just a game for two,_

_Two in love can make it,_

_Take my heart,_

_But please don't break it,_

_Love was made for me and you,_

_Love was made for me and you,_

_Love was made for me and you..._

As the song ended Harry and Ginny separated.

"I had Dobby prepare dinner for us. It's your favorites." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny replied as she walked toward the table. Harry pulled out her chair and she sat down. In front of her was a delicious meal. It was spaghetti with marinara sauce, French bread, and a side salad.

"I know it doesn't compare to your mum's cooking but I guess it'll have to do."

Ginny smiled. She could tell he was trying really hard.

"Harry, about your letter-"

"You mean my pathetic attempt to get you to come tonight?"

"Well it worked didn't it? Now really Harry... Do you really think I would have let you kiss me, and even kiss back, if I didn't want you to? Honestly I thought you knew me better."

"Ginny... I guess it was just me being insecure. I just kept second guessing myself. I don't know. All I know really is that I've really missed you. I've really missed talking to you. I've missed your smile, your laugh. I've even missed sleeping with you and getting caught by various members of your family."

"We did make that a habit didn't we." She said smirking.

"Yeah..."

They continued dinner making pitiable stabs at small talk.

"_Honestly I hate small talk I wish he would just spit it out_" Ginny thought as Harry went on about Ron's weird obsession with the Cannons. Finally their plates were cleared away by Winky and Harry stood up.

"I had Dobby make a fire on the beach. I thought we could roast marshmallows for desert."

"That sounds wonderful Harry!" Ginny said smiling and getting up. She linked her arm with Harry's and they walked toward the fire. They sat down on a blanket and Harry but his arm around Ginny. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked sweetly.

"A little." She said. Harry took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Who ever says chivalry is dead definitely hasn't met you Mr. Potter." She smiled at him as he blushed at the compliment. She cuddled up to him. Suddenly there was an explosion. Fireworks lit up the sky.

"Oh Harry!" she gasped. "There wonderful."

"I have something for you." He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ring box and handed it to her. "Go on and open it."

She opened it and gasped.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful." It was a gold band. There was a diamond in the middle with a ruby on each side. The diamond was a princess cut and looked impeccable.

"It must have cost you a fortune."

"Well actually it was my mothers. My dad gave it to her as a promise ring after he messed up really badly. Something to do with hanging Snape upside down in front of a crowd. But anyway it was to say sorry and that he would try harder in the future. I'm giving it to you for the same reasons. Ginny I'm so sorry I put you through this. If I could I would change it but I can't..."

"Harry..."

"Wait I'm not finished... Ginny I love you. I have for a while now. Gosh Gin I'm just sorry I didn't realize it before now." Her eyes were brimming with tears as he finished. As they spilled down her cheeks he realized what was happening.

"Oh gods Gin I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Harry these tears are a good thing. I'm crying because I love you too and I've waited so long to hear you say that." He gave her the biggest hug he could muster. They sat there and just held each other for a long time, marshmallows forgotten.

"We should probably go back." Ginny said breaking the embrace.

"Yeah you're right." Harry said standing up. He helped her to her feet and they went to find the invisibility cloak. They left the room, after many thanks to Dobby and Winky, hand in hand under the cloak. They made their way back to the common room with out incident. As they climbed through the portrait hold pulling off the invisibility cloak they dropped hands. They waked to the stair cases in silence. Ginny turned to Harry.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Harry."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was magical."

"Well I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah." She gave him a hug. He embraced her. She whispered goodnight again and went up her stair case. He turned and went up his feeling as happy as he could.

"_I don't think tonight could get any better." _He thought as he laid down on his bed still fully clothed. He heard the dormitory door open.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Me..." Ginny replied.

"You better get to bed before Ron wakes up and flips out."

"I needed to give you something."

"What's that?"

She leaned over and kissed him. She kissed him with such passion he had never felt. It was euphoria.

"Wow..." He breathed as she pulled away.

"I really did have a good time tonight." She said as she left the dorm room. "Sweet dreams Harry..."

Harry laid back down.

"I was so very wrong..." He said out loud. "I'm even happier."

"Happier about what?" A sleepy Ron asked form the next bed.

"Nothing Ron, Nothing..."

Okay that wasn't a cliffy. Now if you all would please review I would really really really try to write faster and longer. Thanx so much to everyone. I'm also in need of Ideas for one shots or story lines to write. I write when I'm stressed and I happen to be very stressed at the moment. I have an extra credit project I'm working on at the moment. It's on antimatter. Good thing I have my genius friend to help me with the big words. lol well please send Ideas.

XoXoXoXoXo,

3 Lain


	15. Important AN

Okay everyone... So now Harry and Ginny are together... So the problem is; Now What? I have been thinking about where this story is going and I have come to a crossroads. I felt that I owed you, the reviews and fans, a note to ask your opinion. As of now I would like to take the story in a somewhat more serious direction and eventually write the final battle. I was wondering how I should do that. Should I:

-skip time

-write the final battle

-write the future (like them getting married and stuff)

-go back and write the same story in the view of Ron and Hermione

-please send any other Ideas you have. The faster and more ideas I get the sooner I will be able to update.

Thanks so much to everyone,

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


	16. The Ball

Okay everyone I know it's been forever since I've written anything, but I've been soooo busy. Well thanx to all my WONDERFUL reviewers I've found a direction in my story. Now I won't reveal it to you because that would make me actually writing it pointless.

IMPORTANT: THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN "AN INTERESTING SUMMER" THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! It will titled "A dramatic change of Events" So PLEASE READ IT! Now on with the final chapter...

The Ball

Harry was ecstatic. She had forgiven him! He could not believe it. Ginny, the love of his life, had forgiven him! Harry and Ron were almost as nervous about the ball as Hermione and Ginny were. We find them all strolling around the lake...

"Will you _please_ tell me what your dress looks like?" Harry begged. Ginny just smiled at his puppy dog eyes.

"You Mr. Potter will just have to wait and see..." she replied giving Hermione a knowing look. It was near eleven on Sunday and they were all discussing this year's classes.

"I sure hope Snape is at least a little bit nicer this year. I'm getting tired of him thinking that he can kill me just by glaring at me." Harry said obviously annoyed.

"Well as far as looks go..." Ron started but earned himself a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Well I for one can't wait for classes to start! I plan on learning as much as possible this year." Hermione said in a very know it all voice. They all rolled their eyes at this and Hermione looked very miffed.

"Just because I want to take full advantage of my time at Hogwarts..." and she was off...

"Ron are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" she asked some ten min. later.

"Wha?" Ron asked coming out of a dram like state.

"Oh HONESTLY!" she yelled and stormed off toward the castle. Ron jumped up and followed after her.

"Here we go again!" Ginny muttered scooting closer to Harry. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply.

"It's going to be soon Gin." Harry whispered. She turned her head to look at him. He stared stonily back. His expression cleared.

"I really do love you Gin..."

"Yeah me too Harry me too..."

They returned to the castle after a few stolen kisses and a lecture from Hagrid about snogging in the rose bushes. (A bit uncomfortable if you ask me...) and went to bed... They had a big day to look forward to tomorrow.

Harry stirred... he could feel the warm sun light on his face... Wait the warm sunlight?

"Oh Shit!" Harry exclaimed sitting up. He glanced at the clock and it was already 9am.

"Hermione it going to shoot me if I'm late on the first day!" he thought as he rushed around pulling on his robes.

"Where is my GOD DAMN shoe!" he screamed as he dived under the bed to find the elusive shoe. He finally found it and sprinted out of his dorm and raced toward the Great Hall. He skidded into the hall just as the new schedules were being passed out.

"What took you so long Harry?" Neville asked.

"I overslept and then I couldn't find my shoe."

"You know..." Luna Lovegood, Neville's girlfriend of six months who had taken to sitting at their table, began. "Shoes out number us two to one..."

"Uh right..." Harry replied unsure how to respond to the very odd comment.

"Isn't my Luna brilliant?" Neville asked as Ginny and Hermione took their seats next to Harry.

'Where were you guys?" Harry asked.

"Oh Ron _thought _he saw a spider so he jumped out of the way. Unfortunately he jumped onto Crabbe's foot." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Needless to say he wasn't happy. So Ron's in the hospital wind with a broken nose but he actually seems happy." Hermione finished.

"Well that's because he got out of class." Ginny told Hermione and Harry smirked.

"So no good morning kiss for little old me?" Harry asked giving her his best 'feel sorry for me' face. Ginny grinned and leaned toward him and kissed him full on the lips. A good morning kiss soon turned into a nice long snog... Until someone interrupted them.

"Oh get a room you two." Sirius joked and he walked up with Remus.

"Don't give them any ideas." Remus said in a serious voice but then grinned at the two red faced teenagers.

"Don't you remember Lily and James? Once they stopped fighting they converted all that energy into snogging." Sirius reminisced with Remus.

"Well we better be going..." Remus said.

"See you later today..." Sirius added evasively.

It was just then that Harry remembered his unopened schedule.

He opened it and it read:

Mondays:

Morning- advanced charms 2x

Afternoon- advanced dada 2x

Tuesdays:

Morning- Potions

History of Magic

Afternoon- Transfiguration 2x

Midnight- Astronomy

Wednesdays:

Morning- occulemency with Sirius

Care of magical creatures

Afternoon- training with Professor M. McGonagall

Thursdays:

Morning- advanced dada 2x

Afternoon- Advanced charms

Transfiguration

Fridays:

Off

"Wow you actually have a good schedule!" Ginny commented. She had been reading over his shoulder.

"Yeah not too bad this year!" he said jovially. "What about you?"

"I have most of the same classes just in a different order."

"Well I better be going..." Harry said in mock sorrow. "How about a kiss for the rode?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Bye" she breathed.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville made their way to charms. It was same old same old. All Harry could think about was his up and coming DADA class. Finally the bell rang and they made their way to the DADA classroom. They filed in and took seats. Then Remus and Sirius came in.

"Stand Up!" barked Sirius. They stood up even the Slytherins who they happen to have class with. "I am Professor Black and this is Professor Lupin. Today we will be measuring your skill by staging a little duel here."

"When I call your name please come to the front of the room. They you will bow to your partner. Then you may cast and spell that will not mortally wound your opponent." Remus instructed.

"Crabbe and Granger" Sirius called out with a smirk. Hermione easily defeated Crabbe and joined the winner's side of the room. Over the next hour the remainder of the students were called forward. Finally only Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter remained.

"Potter and Malfoy" Sirius shouted.

Harry and Malfoy proceeded to the front of the room. They bowed and then raised their wands at the ready.

"GO" yelled Remus.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Malfoy but Harry easily blocked it by shouting

"Protego" followed by "Tarantellegra" Malfoy dodged the spell and cried

"Rictusempra" Harry dropped to the ground as the spell flew over him. He faked a dead faint and then when Malfoy least expected it he hit him with a leg locker jinx. When Malfoy came around he was mad and I mean mad.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" He shouted. "Cruico" There was a collective gasp as the beam of light sped toward Harry. All he could think about was how that curse had tortured Neville's parents till they were insane.

"I CAN'T LET MALFOY DO THIS TO ME!" He thought. And suddenly the beam of light disappeared. The room was dead silent.

"Malfoy we're going to see the headmaster NOW" Yelled Remus.

"Class dismissed" Muttered Sirius. "Stay Harry."

Harry dropped behind the rest of the class.

"Harry I do believe you just performed wand-less magic..."

After a long discussion with Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius, Harry returned to the common room to find Ginny.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I was worried."

"Well I kind of did wand-less magic today in DADA..."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah... Malfoy yelled Cruico and all I could think about was how much I didn't want to be put under that curse. So the beam of light just kin of stopped. In midair..."

"Oh Harry..." she exclaimed and she motioned for him to sit down on the couch next to her. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm proud of you Harry."

He nodded.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you to Harry... More than you could know."

The rest of the week flew by. By the time Friday night rolled around everyone was near bursting point with excitement.

"Ginny!!!" Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati called. "We're having a sleepover in our dorm."

The four girls retired to the dorm near ten pm.

"So Parvati, who do you like these days?" Hermione questioned.

Parvati turned bright red and muttered something.

"What was that?" Ginny asked grinning.

"I like Seamus." She said a little louder.

"Oh we knew that!" Lavender sighed exasperatedly.

"What about you Lav?" Ginny asked.

"Dean duh..."

"Oh now I remember."

"Okay Ginny I have a question for you." Parvati said.

"Okay..."

"What does Harry do when you're snogging that you like the most?"

Ginny turned bright red.

"He um... kisses my neck and it tickles." And all the girls started giggling.

"What about you Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"No, I DO NOT what to know!" Ginny said.

"Fine then cover your ears." Parvati snapped back. Ginny clamped her hands firmly over her ears to prevent being scarred for life.

"He um... kinda nibbles on my ear..." and then there were more giggles.

After a few more hours of girl talk they decided to turn in.

They woke up some time around noon and started getting ready. By six pm they were all ready.

"Ginny I love that color on you!" squealed Parvati as she admired Ginny's emerald green dress.

"I like yours too." Ginny said looking at Parvati's bubble gum pink strapless dress.

Hermione was wearing her blue Cinderella dress and Lavender was wearing a slinky red dress.

"Ready to shock these boys?" Hermione asked with a wink.

"You bet!" They all exclaimed.

As Ginny descended the stairs she saw Harry. His breath caught in his chest and his heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed.

"Wow Ginny you look wonderful."

"Not to shabby yourself Mr. Potter."

"I know I try." He said with a wink.

When Ron saw Hermione he experienced almost the same reaction as Harry.

"Hermione you look bloody brilliant!"

She blushed. Hermione looped her arm with Ron and Ginny did the same with Harry. The two couples made their way down toward the ball.

As they entered the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore rushed over to Harry.

"Harry..." he said in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry but there has been a dramatic change of events..."

Fin

Now PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO DON'T FRET! NOW PLEASE REVIEW SO I WRITE FASTER. I ALSO MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER SINCE I HADN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I CANNOT STRESS HOW MUCH I WANT YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!

Thanx for being such loyal readers,

XoXoXoXo,

Lain


	17. Final AN

Okay this is just to say that the first chapter of A Dramatic Change of Events is up... Please R&R, Thanx so much for being such great fans and reviewers through out this whole story! I really appreciate it! Now if you could read and review my new chapter I would love it! Thanx again,

XoXoXo,

Lain


End file.
